Behind Every Great Man
by Alastair
Summary: The Legendary is born but once every three thousand years, and three thousand years ago, a Legendary lived, ascended, and died on some wayward planet. However, what was the full story? What made the Legendary reach the pinnacle of Saiyajin power? Who?


**Mmm ... for any that have read this before, there is not a new chapter, just updating this chapter because I found quite a few problems with it. Also, I changed it from Burori to Brolli. Before, I was indecisive about which spelling I would use, but Brolli seems to fit just fine now - probably since I've been using it in RPs so much. **

Enjoy if you dare. 

(-)(-)(-) 

**Behind Every Great Man:**

Part One   
_Taking Over Me_

(-)(-)(-) 

The Legendary is born but once every three thousand years, and three thousand years ago, a Legendary lived, ascended, and died on some wayward planet. However, what was the full story? What made the Legendary reach the pinnacle of Saiyajin power? Who? How does the Ascended become the Fallen? 

(-)(-)(-) 

How can one dream of romance if they don't know the meaning of the word? One such woman strives to make something of herself. However, the man that she hates is also the man that has become the complete center of her attention. And where does one draw that fine line between love and belief? 

(-)(-)(-) 

Crimson splattered onto a wall. If not for the cry of pain, it would have seemed like paint. A chorus of laughter broke out, and covered over the groaning loser of the bout. 

However, this was the norm. 

Fat spindled and hissed on the tables and floors as it dripped down the man's chin still sizzling hot, and there it sat to slowly congeal, and then mix with the pulpy juice of a bright bulbous fruit bitten into by the same man. Such was the smorgasbord before him and all the others present that not one item of food or drink wasn't smeared over the floors, tables, chairs, and even the people themselves. 

However, this was the norm. 

Fists pounded into softer flesh, and the woman wailed as the man's boot came smashing down onto her knees. His gruesome, rough face leaned in, smacking his lips to a wet, teary cheek, mumbling a lecherous victory spiel before dragging her back up to her feet. A bulky arm drew around her waist, and held her fast to him like she would run from him to inspire another chase and beating. She did just that not a minute later, laughing joyously, and throwing taunts back at the grinning, gruesome, rough, tawny, beautiful man. 

Such was the norm. 

Courtesy disappeared completely from minds as the red sky from without darkened to violet while an axe-like moon hung high over head. If people tripped and wouldn't move fast enough to rise, they were trampled over, and were lucky to survive with no more than a bruised ego. 

Yet this was the norm of a party of Saiyajin Nobles. 

Vegeta kept himself detached from the revelry. Oftentimes he would glance throughout the congression gathered, disdain entering his scowling face. He had been brought up to show some semblance of dignity not present in the usual bearings of his people, yet he really put it into the extremes. The party that he was attending now was only being graced with his most high and grand presence due to the fact that it was a welcoming party for a new family of nobility. It was an odd thing to note that Vegeta had not yet glimpsed any of the main branch of the new Noble Family. 

Most of the marked family members were, interestingly enough, warriors of the peasant class from the ShinAi region, and there were even some merchants from that region. 

Lowly merchants that ignored their natural urge to fight. They were more disgusting than the weak peasants, hardly ever trying to obtain a power level beyond three hundred or even a measly five hundred power level! 

He sneered behind his half empty mug of ale at a Saiyajin who was marked as a merchant and relative of the new Noble Family. Suddenly, the merchant spoke up to a companion beside him, "She's a cute girl." 

"Huh? Who?" The other proceeded to look through the crowd for the alleged cute girl. 

"I mean Kakarotto," he gestured to some girl unseen to Vegeta. "She's a cute girl. She'd be hard pressed to not get jumped at one of these Nobles' preposterous events." 

His companion laughed a little lewdly, "What? She don't like a good chase?" 

The merchant turned to look at the man, giving him a blank stare, and then murmured dryly, "I wonder why." 

"Hey, you can't blame me and every other male in the room for the sad shape our world's in. It's the women. If she's too feisty for her own good, _let_ the little bitch get taken. She just might need a fuck to set her straight." 

Vegeta muttered to himself, about to turn away to seek new entertainment until the merchant snapped irritably, "Keep your trap shut, Hurai, you don't know what you say. The only reason you got a chance to even _look_ at a Noble's estate tonight was because of that 'little bitch.'" 

He gaped, "You mean ... I thought Bardock finally got the attention that he deserved!" 

Vegeta stared too. The only ascension into nobility by a woman that he had ever heard of in current conditions was Momma Nappa, and - considering her - that wasn't surprising. 

However ... after all of the restrictions put on the females of this planet ... how could she had gained the strength needed to become a Noblewoman, _and_ take her immediate family along with her? He glanced around at the marked relatives. How could she have managed especially when her family had obviously come from such dubious beginnings? 

Being from the HinI region, it was hard for Vegeta to comprehend. The majority of their region consisted of Nobles like himself. Momma Nappa had been a peasant before she had ascended, but then again, she had been a peasant from the HinI region. Their peasants were all possessing of power levels much higher than peasants from other regions. 

"As I was saying ..." The merchant caught the other male's attention, "she's a cute girl." After that, their conversation ended rather quickly. The man stared into his own mug of ale for a short while in a prolonged silence, and not seeming to be able to bear it, he walked away to a more noisy and happy side of the room. 

The merchant turned about, and then spotted him, "You must be important." 

Vegeta grunted his response, "That's quite the understatement." 

"That so? Just who are you?" 

Eyeing him before shrugging, he said, "Vegeta of the HinI region." He watched the merchant's eyebrows raise in mild surprise. Now that he could properly see him, Vegeta noted something aloud, "You're not like the other merchants, are you? You look much stronger." 

"I am. Go ahead, and take a reading," he referred to his scouter. 

Interested, Vegeta did so, and marveled, "Eighteen thousand ... not bad. Why the hell are _you_ a merchant?" 

"Money," he said simply. "Paying for grunts to guard my wares got tiring." 

"You're a cocky bastard, aren't you?" 

Grinning, the merchant nodded, "I'm Turles, Vegeta-sama." 

"Very cocky." 

"You should meet my brother and his kids." 

_Well, as long as I'm being amiable, I should find out more about this Kakarotto bitch ..._ "So how are _you_ related to the new Nobles?" 

Turles smirked, "You should meet my brother and his kids." 

Thus Vegeta followed the merchant, ignoring the astonished glances of his fellow Nobles that he would even breathe the same air as a despicable merchant. However, he was much too intrigued by the prospect of such a powerful female in their midst. _The Noblewomen of today are spoiled brats. They hardly ever lift an eyelid - never mind a fist to fight! If I can discover a Saiyajin female of such strength, perhaps ... I have already found one that would serve my purpose, but I need to find one that would be able to stay behind._

Stopping, the merchant waved over to a young woman that had her back turned to them - her slight frame reclining against a pillar on the other side of the room from where Vegeta had been seated. 

"Ah! Kakarotto, there you are." 

"Uncle Turles!" In seeming recognition of the male's voice, the young female moved. 

There was no other way to describe it. 

Her dress flowed slowly in reaction to her twirling to face toward them. Hunter green was a fitting color for her tawny tone, and it seemed to enhance some kind of inner glow about her. 

A smile formed upon her lips, illuminating the rest of the room. She was like some untamed forest nymph come to taunt him with that aura that surrounded her. It was as if she had just woken up from slumber, and had the energy of one awakened and robust. The wild hair only exalted her just awakened appearance, and she was at the peak of her awakening. 

Upon clasping Turles' hands, she turned to peer questioningly at Vegeta from under long lashes, the faint speckle of dark freckles that were matted under her eyes and on her nose only added to the sudden appeal of reaching out to touch her. 

Vegeta bobbed his head as a bow when Turles introduced him, "This is Vegeta of the HinI region." 

Her lips parted in a barely audible gasp, "_The_ Vegeta?" 

He found himself smirking, "There's more than one of me?" 

(-)(-)(-)

_What am I supposed to do? It's **the** Vegeta - our Lord!_ They said that he had been carved from osmium - that lustrous, deadly blue-white metal. Being within his company for too long would result in death. They also said that Vegeta was not a man that _anyone_ would deal with. Even those powerful races from other planets feared the thought of his name. The very mention of the Saiyajin race insinuated his glorious self upon them. Planet Plant, as a result, was often given a wide berth whenever other aliens traveled within the confines of space. 

All of that was due to this legendary figure standing before her. 

_You don't remember me   
But I remember you_

People said that he was born with a power level of nearly fifteen thousand. It was abnormally powerful even compared to the power levels of a warrior from the ranks of the peasants; he had them beat. On his tenth birthday, they had revealed that his power level had increased fifty-fold since then. He had been at a whopping seven hundred and fifty thousand more or less - it was likely to be more. Vegeta was a being that was healthy to fear. Last Kakarotto had heard, he was reaching for his second million. Almost everyday he was gone on a mission to eradicate planet after planet. 

However, not only was he a behemoth, Vegeta was extremely wealthy due to the purging missions that he appointed to himself. The selling of a planet was a prosperous endeavor, and Vegeta sold two to three everyday. 

Kakarotto said breathlessly, "You're a legend, Vegeta-sama." 

"No," he shook his head, and his darkly tanned skin glimmered, "I'm a Saiyajin." 

Her mouth closed with a snap, quieted by his splendor and the strangeness of his tone. 

She had not expected this. Vegeta was their leader; the leader of the Saiyajin race! Wasn't he meant to be a ruthless murderer of thousands upon millions upon billions of peoples - strong and weak? One would think that he'd be even worse than the whole league of partygoers put together! 

Vegeta didn't seem like that at all though. Was this how he was all the time? A reticent young man that had wit? 

_Well, it's only been a minute or so since we met. He should be showing that ferocity again soon. Such a thing should not have to take long,_ or so she thought. 

As the evening progressed, Vegeta was constantly quiet, and vaguely aloof as he met with her father and older brother. He did not bare his teeth or snarl at her relatives, and neither did he look at _any_ female in a licentious way. Vegeta was the exact opposite of the man she thought he - or any Saiyajin male - would be! 

Yet he wasn't courteous or polite either. Just oddly subdued. Where was his Saiyajin savagery? 

With the welcoming party coming to an end, and more guests trickling away, and disappearing for another party, Kakarotto approached their ruler. She stood there, transfixed, until Vegeta finally noticed her, and grunted sourly, "I've figured it out now. You're not some female prodigy." 

She flinched in shock, "What are you talking about? What's there to figure out?" 

"You're living in some fairy-tale romance in your mind," he began, and he tapped his temple, leaning toward her intensely. "The only thing that I haven't figured out is who your lord is." 

"I ..." Kakarotto began weakly, and tensed when Vegeta's left eyebrow lifted, "I'm not ..." Her eyes darted around the ballroom, slowly becoming aware of just how empty it really was with only the two of them in it. 

"Hmm ... you're acting rather oddly," he had stepped forward after standing, coming for her with each spoken word. "Maybe ..." she backed up when he came too close for her comfort, but he kept coming, and backing her up until the back of her thighs hit a table unexpectedly, "Maybe," his body pressed against the whole length of hers, "if you didn't smell" - she hopped up to sit on the table, hoping to back up more that way, however, Vegeta grabbed her knees to spread them wide to accommodate his frame - "so afraid, I would think that I was the man in your fairy-tale dreams." 

Kakarotto's eyes squeezed tightly shut, her energy skyrocketing, "I'm not dreaming!" The force of her upsurging power batted Vegeta away, his body smacking straight into a row of tables, and devastated them, creating a crater in the wall when he landed practically _inside_ of it. 

"Vegeta-sama!" A small group of men ran into the ballroom wearing armor, and two spotted Kakarotto, and aimed at her with exposed palms, "Bitch!" 

"No! Wait!" Vegeta righted himself, and wiped the blood dripping from the corner of his smirking lips, "I'll take care of ..." as his mouth opened to say another word, he instead gaped at his hand which had on it ... his blood. 

"I - ! ... I didn't meant to-" 

When he raised his other hand for silence, her mouth clamped closed, and she watched as he stared curiously at his other hand as if he had never seen the fluid on it before. It was very likely that he hadn't. "You're much stronger than I first thought." He broke eye contact with the blood on his hand before gazing up at her, "You're only still afraid of _me_, aren't you? I don't see why though. The only one that these four answer to in power is myself, Kakarotto." He gestured to the door, "Out. I need to discuss some important matters with our young lady." As the other males left, Kakarotto felt her stomach sink into her guts. He yanked her legs back open, nestling in between her full thighs, and then pulled up her dress slowly, and rubbing her thighs while doing so. "What's wrong?" 

Kakarotto looked into his eyes, flushing darkly, and she felt her tears begin, "I escape a peasant's life only to be beset upon by what I was striving to be free from." Feeling her tears dissipate as her anger grew, she bit out, "Well, at least you Noblemen are not as crude about it." When shock registered in his eyes, before he could say a word, she continued, "And here I thought that you weren't another barbarian." 

Out of the blue, Vegeta began to cackle menacingly, "Not a damsel in some fairy-tale this time? No, you're one of those females bitching about freedom." He took a glimpse down at their bodies, "This is what you want freedom from ... I'll tell you what ..." His fingertips grazed her cheek, "I have a way to help you experience that freedom you so desire, only you won't be so free from me." 

"What do you want from me?" 

Digging his fingers into the flesh of her hips, he grinned almost maliciously, "Why, you're going to carry the heirs to our Noble Houses." 

"Huh?" Her soft black eyes enlarged widely, trying to scoot back away, but the hands on her hips tightened to hold fast to her, "An heir? From _me_? Why me?" 

At that last question, he started to grin, "No female has ever pulled blood from me before. _Ever_." 

Steeling herself, Kakarotto hissed, "I won't become your wife." 

"Good! I do not require the services of a wife; I only ask to borrow your body for as long as need be to procure myself an heir. In return, I'll give you an heir for your own House, and your House will have the power of mine backing you if you may ever need it." 

Swallowing spit, she said, astounded, "Either this is some big elaborate hoax to get me in-" 

"Don't flatter yourself," he laughed cruelly, and took a step back. "We both need heirs, and with your background you'll _need_ a powerful ally; and you can't get more powerful than I." 

"How do you know" - licking her lips, Kakarotto got to her feet slowly - "if I'll be strong enough of a mother?" 

"You and your father and brother are all Nobles now, and apparently, the only reason that this is so is because of _you_," he smirked when her eyes widened. "Females have to be terribly powerful to ascend to a Noble rank on their own." His voice darkened, "Never mind being powerful enough to bring up the immediate family with them." 

"Who told you that?" She finally whispered. "Who revealed my secret?" 

His grin disturbed her, "Your dear Uncle Turles." 

"But ... why would he?" 

"If," he started off nonchalantly, picking at his nails, "you were taken as a wife for that tremendous power hidden in you, you would be a part of your husband's House, and your own House would be either given to your husband or your oldest male relative. Who's your old-?" 

"Oh, gods!" She covered her mouth in horror, "We were so close! He - he would _help_ me gain my power sometimes! He sympathized with me! Why would he-?" 

"Power. Money," he said simply, startling her. 

Her voice hardened, "I still can't believe it, but-" 

"Quit your sob story," he said gruffly, "now that you know he's against you, you can better defend yourself. What hurts us only makes us stronger." His fist clenched into a fist at that last husky murmur. 

Kakarotto considered him, "Why not make us both married? I'll give _you_ my House. Turles won't get anything that way." 

"How charmingly naïve," Vegeta smirked, "but your Uncle Turles would still receive the title." Turning about to slowly walk for the exit, he said, "You would do better to just get an heir. A male heir sired from me would not be trifled with, Kakarotto. I suggest that you think about my generous offer." He looked back over his shoulder at her, "And it is most generous." 

When he was at last gone, Kakarotto took a deep trembling breath, mentally correcting her earlier assumption. Their Lord was most assuredly a vicious man; every single fiber of his being. She would never be more intoxicated even if she were to partake of all the liquor left on the planet. 

(-)(-)(-)

She would not see him again for seven weeks, and in that time, Kakarotto had to put up with more parties held for her, and she went out on her own purging missions to sustain her lifestyle. It was a strange feeling to at last do a mission under her own name. Her planets were quick to sell, and she made quick profit from the planets which were sold off to companies for whatever reason - those planets that held valuable materials such as raw minerals and ore. Their new owners were fined for any transactions made. 

Her thoughts didn't turn to him very often, and she would surprise herself whenever she did. What with the man being gone on an extended mission, she didn't have to see him constantly like a Noble usually would. If and when she did think of him, it was during the nights of little or no sleep, and the looming crescent moon would be just peeking in through her balcony window like a great axe. 

_I lie awake and try so hard   
Not to think of you_

It was to be the most simple time of her life from there on in. 

On the sixth week, Momma Nappa invited her to her estate the day after another party to celebrate her ascension. 

The parlor room was cool compared to the regular heat of the planet. Why they didn't move to a planet which didn't bake in the day and freeze over at night, Kakarotto wasn't quite sure. 

Momma Nappa was so tiny of a woman that she almost looked her over for a little girl until she smiled. It was not a remarkable smile, but she herself _was_. The woman stood only to her breasts, and her hair was an untamed mullet down her back. With a closer look, Kakarotto could see the faint lines which were finally rearing from her old age - though there wasn't a hair of gray upon her head. 

So, she smiled, and sat up straighter in her pool of pillows, "Sit, won't you?" 

She could tell that it wasn't a request, so she did so in a sofa across from her, "It's much nicer now. Without the noise of the party, I mean." 

"Ah, yes, the party last night. You barely spoke with me then; I was a little offended." 

"I'm sorry," Kakarotto stiffened slightly to straighten. "It's not you, I've just been swamped with all of these parties ... it's tiring." 

"The men just want a peek at the new Noblewoman. I can see why the single ones are preparing gifts," her smile grew sly. "I noticed that many Elites were intrigued by you as well." 

Kakarotto frowned softly upon remembering the Elite that she had hired as a bodyguard. While she could normally take care of herself on her own, there were just some battles that she wouldn't make out of alive on her own - thus those hired as backup were for the most part called 'bodyguards.' 

"I don't think that I understand why you called me over here ..." 

She blinked, and then laughed heartily, "I _invited_ you over so we could chat, dear. Our tongues can be much more loose when the men aren't around. So tell me: where are you from? That's not a HinI accent." 

"I'm from the ShinAi region." 

"Oh ... that place is just swarming with camps, isn't it?" She kept on, not waiting for her answer - there was no need for one, "As long as we're on the subject, have you had any proposals yet?" 

Kakarotto hadn't thought of the camps for a long time - she had been much too busy to think of her living nightmare. They had no formal names; they were just the camps, and the camps were hell for any female whose power level was lacking. Unless a female was up to a certain power level that was accepted by their region, they were residents of the camps where they were constantly beat nearly to death, and afterward they were forced through an agonizingly slow healing process. Upon reaching the accepted power level, the female could leave, and then when she reached child-bearing age, she was eligible for marriage. 

"Ah ... no," - Vegeta's baritone voice entered her head: _I suggest that you think about my generous offer._ - "not really. I'm always too busy to socialize. I'm just trying to get everything all settled in. I hate being pulled into these parties." 

"What's wrong with wanting to get to know you and your family? Besides, your father shouldn't be forcing you to try to accommodate to your new home at this point in the game." Momma Nappa leaned forward earnestly, "You don't have to worry about getting situated with all of these proposals coming in, Kakarotto. A girl could relax in luxury when she has as many proposals as you. Then when you get married, you won't have to even lift a finger ... I could make sure of _that_." 

Abruptly, Kakarotto remembered something about Momma Nappa. This diminutive woman had a gargantuas-like son whom she was named for. She felt a chill run down her spine as a large shadow covered herself, and she looked up at the man that said, "You should just agree right now before you _want_ to go back to your camps." 

She took a moment to partly quell her pounding heart. Nappa had been reported at having a power level of near to a million at the last check, but that had been over two years ago. If Kakarotto were to reveal her strength, either the Saiyajin males would leave her be or more would swarm over her instead. 

"I'm sure that your father, Bardock, would see this as a good match," she was attempted to be soothed by Momma Nappa. "There's no need to hesitate to accept him." 

"No ..." 

"What?" Nappa snapped, bending over her gravely. 

"No!" Her power lashed out like a hurricane which slammed him back and forced the furniture and Momma Nappa into walls, "I don't accept your proposal." 

The huge man laughed, "I'll convince you otherwise. You're mine, bitch!" 

With a sneer, Kakarotto raised her hand to be level with his chest, a blue ball flickering to life, "I said, 'no.'" 

The energy ball from her hand smashed into him directly, and sent him through several walls. Stiffly, Kakarotto faced Momma Nappa who looked on at her in bewilderment, and then she bowed, "Thank you for inviting me over." 

(-)(-)(-)

"You did what?" Her Elite bodyguard whispered. 

"And so now you must be on a higher alert. I'm sending a retroactive advance to your account," Kakarotto murmured as she began typing into her computer, watching the screen as it affirmed the advance in Brolli's paycheck. 

His jaw dropped, seeing the advance, and then laughed nervously, "This isn't going to be a regular thing for you, is it? Sending Nobles through walls?" 

She smiled back at him, "Only if they piss me off." Shutting off the computer for the night, she stretched languidly as she stood, and then yawned. "Another day is done, and I've spent it screwing up my life for good." 

"... Maybe you should screw it up more often," a playful smile took over his face, "then I can get more advances." 

"Yeah, good luck with that," she poked his shoulder. "I got to get some sleep, and you need to start the night watch." 

Brolli nodded seriously then, and opened the window to fly out of it. Sighing, Kakarotto closed the window behind him, and headed out to the hallway, looking for her father. In the big estate, it took her a while to locate him, and she smiled softly as she noticed he was enjoying his new training room even late at night. Kakarotto let him do so alone, starting off to find her older brother next. 

Raditzu was up in his room as expected, and she leaned against the doorway, "Hey." 

He glanced back at her from his window, and then nodded silently, "What are you doing up so late? I thought that you'd be asleep by now." 

"I had some loose ends to take care of. What are _you_ doing?" 

Pointing out to an estate across the highway from theirs through his window, he said, "Waiting for that light to go out. Then I have another hour to wait before I go jump his daughter." 

"Ha," she laughed, and he grimaced at her, "you would have to with that face." 

"Aw, shut up, she was asking for it." 

"What'd she do?" 

"No, really, she asked me." 

She laughed again, and then bid him a good night before heading for her own room in a better mood. 

(-)(-)(-)

Kakarotto grimaced at the scene before her. As usual the ballroom was crowded and restless - the masses of the room crashing haphazardly in on itself. She could barely move properly. 

_But who can decide what they dream?_

Soon though, it came to be that the people around her began to crush, and squeeze her against other people - the collumns and walls. All Kakarotto was capable of doing was let them shove her along, and hope that she would be pushed towards an exit. Yet she continued to be jostled, and suddenly someone shoved the front of her body against a wall, reaching down to grab her tail. 

She opened her mouth to scream, but a large hand covered the entire lower half of her face. 

Her tail being yanked, Kakarotto squealed into the hand as she felt the searing pain rip up through her spinal cord. Unable to lash out at her attacker, she could only cry, and her tears flowed down lightly powdered cheeks to nestle on her neck and down to her collarbone. She was powerless when a mouth latched onto the back of her neck, sucking hard. The hot, wet tongue caused her knees to tremble just as another sharp tug brought them to crash to the floor, and she did scream then. 

The mouth detached itself, and then whispered into her ear, "I knew it ... a screamer." She gasped, and then sobbed as his hold on her tail loosened in the slightest to stroke it tenderly. "This soft tail ..." moving the hand over her lips down to cup her right breast, she let out a light quiver, "these full breasts, and everything else ..." 

It lowered to briefly touch her abdomen before going down further, and he pulled up the skirt of her gown to begin digging his fingers into her, making Kakarotto choke out a low moan after arching her back. 

"It's all mine," he whispered, and released her tail, using his newly freed hand to twist her neck around for her to face him. 

_And dream I do ..._

Vegeta kissed her. 

(-)(-)(-)

Kakarotto stirred groggily from her slumber, eyes narrowed as she looked through the sunlight breaking into her room, and she fixed her short nightgown. Rubbing them tiredly, she shuffled to her feet, and went to seat herself at her vanity table. She stretched, yawned, opening her eyes fully at last, and then they became wide open upon seeing the man in her mirror. 

"Brolli?" Kakarotto turned around on the chair, and stood up slowly, "Is there something wrong?" 

Shaking his head, he stepped closer, "Nothing's wrong, Kakarotto-sama ... I just thought that I would ask you something." 

She relaxed, smiling in slight exhaustion, "Oh, okay. What is it?" 

"Well, it's not really a question ... more like ... a request," he stopped walking just a foot in front of her. "Or an order." 

The tension returned to her shoulders, and, standing up, Kakarotto scooted sideways so that she wouldn't be between him and a hard place, "What's going on?" 

"Be my wife," he said simply, and then caught her face in a blow. 

After hitting the wall, she avoided his next hit just barely, and sent her foot straight up into his jaw. Brolli, grabbing her leg to keep it positioned up and over his shoulder, grinned, and leaned against her, his hand cupping her sex - bared as her leg was up. "I can be gentle, or I can be hard," he whispered, "Kakarotto. So choose wisely. Yes or no?" 

"No!" She shrieked, slamming the side of her fist to his cheek, and thus dislodging him from her body. "You're fired." 

With a laugh, he stood taller, rubbing his bruised cheek, and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth, "My proposal still stands, Kakarotto ... And I'll be a bit gentle with you since you're still so sweet and clueless. I'll give you two weeks to accept my proposal, and then you'll still be mine." 

She was shaking visibly even when he was gone, and, growling, she punched the wall in her frustration. Raditzu yelped on the other side of the new hole she created, "Don't let Brolli in ever again." 

"Got it," he murmured, and then grinned, "I was wondering what all the shouting was about - just what did you do to that Momma Nappa chick?" 

"I sent her son through a few walls, I think he's in a regen-tank now." 

He scowled, a hand bracing against the side of the hole as he leaned in, "Feh, you idiot, that just makes us males go nuts." 

"What else should I have done?" Bitterly, she laughed, "You know he threatened that the camps would be a relief compared to his beating? Lame pick-up line, ne?" 

"Oh, I don't know, it works pretty good with me." 

"It's lame when afterward _he_ wants to go to the camps." 

Scratching his cheek, he mumbled, "True, but it's never happened to me like that. Sure, I'd get a few good bumps, but I would let off if the bitch was too feisty." 

"My brother - the gentleman. No ... but really, what other choices did I have?" 

"You already showed off your strength, so now it's too late to think about that," Raditzu said, and he gestured down the hall. "Plus, there're these Nobles waiting at the front door for you." 

(-)(-)(-)

Hell? She knew the meaning of the word _profusely_. 

Every day, she was quite certain that it referred to her life, and all that had permeated into it. 

Brolli would come in the morning to ask for her answer which would always be the same, next she would address the Noblemen who came constantly throughout the remainder of the day - whom she would reject as well - and during all of this, Kakarotto had to deal with her paperwork and try to get in some training time for herself. With a whole week of this boring, and monotonous treatment, Kakarotto was ready to plan a year long mission to escape it all. In the end, she would come out stronger too, and she could face the more aggressive suitors without becoming so sapped at the end of her day. 

_I believe in you_

At the knock on her door, she sighed, and said, "Bring them in, Raditzu." She was getting more and more used to her brother showing in the Noblemen into her office. 

The door opened, and she heard the Noble walk in. Not giving him the time of day, she tried to finish up the forms in front of her before she attended to him appropriately. Not looking up, she listened to him stalk about the room like he owned the place, and she had an amusing image of whoever it was with a silly gait and his shoulders held up straight with his chin high in the air. 

The Nobles knew where her bed chambers were, and would often try to take advantage of this knowledge - especially in the middle of the night. Thus, she had taken to sleeping in her office with a cot hidden in a closet. Waking up early enough, she could catch Brolli before he came into her room, and he was none the wiser about it. 

So she was startled upon hearing a door open - the closet one to be exact - and her cot flopping out of it. Whirling about, she would have berated the Noble if he hadn't been Vegeta of the HinI region. 

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

Instead her voice caught in her throat, her whole body freezing while he kicked lightly at the cot, and then looked up at her, his left eyebrow quirked, "That's clever of you; hiding in your office. I'd give it a few more weeks before they finally catch on." 

"You ..." 

"Apparently," he picked up the cot, putting it back in, and the door softly clicked while shutting. Vegeta turned his gaze to the window, "You sure have made a mess of things while I was away." 

"So where the hell were you?" She pushed at his chest, but he didn't budge, and not even his face moved. Yet his eyes flashed amusement. 

"Why? Did you miss me?" 

Kakarotto made a fist, but restrained herself from punching those taunting eyes right out of their sockets. "You made me an offer, and-" 

"Did you want to accept it?" He focused onto her face so intensely that he had to ask again to get her started once more. 

_I have to be with you to live; to breathe_

She took a deep breath, "You made an offer to me, but didn't tell the rest of the Nobles about it. You could've saved me a lot of grief! Many of them might have backed off, but you - _you_ run off the next hour, and go galavanting across the damn galaxy while I have to chase away all of these lechers!" 

He laid a hand just above her heaving breasts, "Do tell me" - her tongue was stilled by his very bearing - "because I'm a bit at a loss. Are you accepting my offer of an alliance?" 

"I don't know," she said weakly, breaking away from him, and gazing at him in confusion. There it was again. That stifling calmness that clogged his pores. 

"And why is that?" The connection between their eyes ended when he went to sit in her chair. 

"Even if it isn't marriage, it's still the opposite of everything that I've tried to achieve for in my life! _You're_ the opposite-" she constrained herself from going any further, hoping that he would see that as a finish to her sentence. 

Vegeta didn't answer her for a few minutes, picking up her quill, and he stared at it - almost as if it would give him a better answer to his question. The man seemed to reason, "You still need an heir." 

"I would have gotten one in some way," said Kakarotto softly. "Whenever I feel like I've finally _lived_." 

Setting aside the quill, he rose to his feet, "You can't hope to keep scorning all of the males that come by, Kakarotto." 

"I can't sell myself off to you either." 

"Don't make it sound so demeaning.-" 

Her retort came so fast that his eyes widened in a rare moment of being caught off guard, "That's because it is!" 

"It's our culture," he said, "it's how we work. Stop complaining about it so much, and just live." 

"How can you call this living?" She begged. 

"I don't know. How can _you_ be the one to call the shots on whether someone is 'living' or not? How can you even think that you can decide that when, evidently, you've never lived yourself?" Her lips parted, but he didn't bother to wait for her words to die before forming, "Give me your answer when you're in a better state of mind." 

_You're taking over me_

_You don't understand,_ he walked out of her office. _I can't give in. If I do ... if I do, I could never forgive myself. Letting you take me into your bed would make me everything that I hate about being a woman._

(-)(-)(-)

"Raditzu!" Furious, Kakarotto kicked the door open, and turned her angry black eyes on her brother in his bed with some female, "You moron! You let some male pass through! Why the hell are you fucking when I compensated you? I gave you enough money to go out all night on the town if you wanted!" 

He scowled at her over his shoulder, his face flushed from his exertions, and snapped, "Someone just so happened to double what you gave me to abandon my post. So now, I have your money and that sucker's." 

_Typical,_ she thought bitterly, and slammed the door shut as she stalked down the hall. _Just typical. Raditzu sells me off to get an hour with a whore. Ch'! So if Vegeta doesn't get what he wants, he tries to buy his way to get to me? Not that it'll work. I'll still refuse him._ She stopped in the hallway, and leaned against the door, peeking out a window, _He could have at least paid away all of these morons ... I'm about to keel over from fighting them off. I bet he's laughing his head off right now._

The scowl on her face slowly faded, and she passed by the window, her tail still lashing with her irritation. Yet soon, even it calmed like her face, and Kakarotto walked through the halls, replaying his face as he had spoken to her. 

_Still nothing,_ the thought came. There was still nothing of a regular male's ferocity in him. He was a new kind of deadly. _And he wants to breed with me._ Fingering the collar of her dress, she pursed her lips, _There's no doubt that our offspring would be impressive though ... That must be what he's counting on from me._

Holding her head high, Kakarotto started for her office to await the men she knew would come for her. 

(-)(-)(-)

She walked quickly - speedily so as not to get caught. If Brolli were to catch onto her actions, she would have a lot of explaining to do about why she was leaving the day before Brolli's last proposal. 

Just before her, in the empty hangar, was her vessel. 

It was a one-manned shuttle which took her through space on her purging missions, and it was the fastest one-manned ship out on the market. Consisting of what one would barely call a room, it was cozy with a bed adjacent to a little kitchenette, and then there was the controls with its little spinning chair that was connected to the flooring. Sleek, it shone a lackluster dark platinum in the hangar, and Kakarotto venerated the machine. 

In a few years, she knew that it would become totally obsolete in the wake of the strange new 'pods' that were currently being constructed by Tsufuru-jin on the other side of Planet Plant, but for the time being, it ruled space. It would be nice to not have to pack so much food for her trips though. She had heard that these spacepods would have the most up-to-date advances of cryogenics, thus making food-packing a thing of the past. She could barely wait for it. 

The screeching, grating sound of the hangar door opening brought her attention to it - she had gone at this hour to avoid anyone coming in and out. There weren't supposed to be any launches or landings scheduled other than hers. Holding the hangar doors open was a scowling Brolli, and she tsked in annoyance, turning around to face him as he touched down on the ground from the high hangar door. 

Seething, he slapped her, and then grabbed her neck to ensure that she wouldn't turn away, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" 

Not that she would have done that, of course, "Thanks to you having a need to get fired, I have to take a little break away from you idiots that continue to pester me." 

His thumb swept over her lips, still clutching at her throat, "They can be gotten rid of once you accept my proposal." 

"No, thank you," she grinned, letting her small fangs peek out, and she earned herself another sharp slap. 

She was pressed up hard against the wall, and she sneered down at him from where she was lifted up by her neck. He had not applied any pressure to her breathing capability, so she did not struggle against him, and only watched for when he might start trying to choke her. 

"So spirited ..." he marveled in a low whisper. "Kakarotto, you really are beautiful." She jerked in surprise when a regular door was opened, and glancing over, she saw that it was quite a few other Noblemen coming in - even Nappa was there. "It's a good thing for me that I notified the Noblemen that you were heading for here." 

As the males began to pile in, she bared her fangs down at Brolli. The Saiyajin male had gone and ruined any real chance she had at getting away from him. While Brolli was exceedingly powerful, she knew that she could beat him before he attempted dragging her away to claim her. However, versus a crowd of males that all wanted to wed her, Kakarotto would beat Brolli only to be too weak to fend off the rest of the males. In other words, Brolli had just imposed himself forcefully onto her. 

After all, she wouldn't bear weak children spawned by some even weaker male that only won her because she was too spent to resist. 

"Oh, yes," she murmured, "a good thing." Placing her palms flat to the wall, she watched his eyes spark in interest at her supposed submission. Prostration of this sort was very popular among the females of Plant. "A good thing," she said again, and he leaned up toward her, but then she lifted up her knee, stopping him from getting any closer, "but a good thing for you is something that I want to avoid all together." 

_Have you forgotten all I know   
And all we had?_

Summoning wads of energy, she shot through the mortar stone, and Brolli let her neck go in shock, stumbling away while she dove through the hole she had made, and flew down the street. Only a few streets away was a marketplace where she could lose them, and she landed in the middle of the frothing crowd, disappearing within the confines of the sweaty populace. 

(-)(-)(-)

"Yes," Kakarotto said tiredly. "Yes, Tomapo-san ... No, I don't know when I'll be able to get back to you ... Yes, it's been a very hectic day for all of us, I know, but ... I don't think that I want to hear your attitude right now ... Good, you'll have it all fixed for me then? ... Yes, thank you." She slammed the button down, though it would have no effect on the volume of the sound. At that moment in time, Kakarotto had a huge impulse to go tear down a few certain estates to vent her anger through. 

Clenching her jaw shut, she leaned back into her chair, and squeezed her eyes shut, willing away her tears. Barely two months into being a Noble, and she was already about to lose everything she had worked so hard for. 

Agitated with herself, she rose, and was about to go to the kitchens to order for the food that she was missing when one of her few servants stepped in front of her. She bowed to her, and, in a taciturn gesture, offered her an envelope. Raising her eyebrows, she took it, and mumbled something of appreciation, so the servant scurried away. _Who the hell writes letters these days?_ Kakarotto didn't recognize the elegant handwriting with its refined loops, nor the sigil embedded in the circle of wax holding the envelope shut. 

She broke the waxed seal, and pulled out the thick paper to read: 

_Kakarotto, _

I heard about your embarrassing run from the Noblemen today. I couldn't stop laughing. I hope you don't mind the letter. I can't really pay you a visit currently. Otherwise, I'd be over there to stimulate you into blushing or making your face light up in a smile. Are you still able to smile though? Last time we met, I didn't see one. 

From what I understand, another strong male by the name of Brolli wants to take you at any cost tomorrow morning. 

Kakarotto grimaced in remembrance. 

_Perhaps you should come to my estate tonight so that we may discuss our alliance in more detail. _

Vegeta 

Swallowing spit, she slipped the envelope and thick paper under her belt, and changed her course from the kitchen to the front door of Vegeta's estate. 

A male servant answered her knock, and nodded her through without question of her intentions, signalling to her that she should follow him. And follow him she did into a huge library. As she peered disinterestedly around at the books and files neatly stacked in the shelves, the servant disappeared out into the hallway. 

In an attempt to keep her calm, she paced the length of a bookshelf, not truly looking at the titles of the books or even pulling any out to see what it must have been about. She was already living one of those stories. They were all the same. Woman gets on top only to be shot down by the power of the man. It would always be the same, no matter the time or fantasy. At last, she lifted a book from the shelf, and flipped through it, reading to see if she would be proven right. Kakarotto thought, _Typical,_ as she slid the thin volume back into place. 

Finally, she heard someone step into the library, her stomach lurched, and she turned to face him. 

"I was almost certain that you wouldn't come," he said. Vegeta was wearing deep red armor which stretched and formed over his muscles superbly, and she admitted to herself that he was the ideal design of a breathtaking man. Every inch of him boasted power and muscle. For an instant, Kakarotto thought that she might not mind being taken into his chambers. 

Then her bravado and chest ached, and crumpled in addition. 

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

"I hate you," and she was horrified to hear her tears in her voice as they cascaded down her cheeks. "Just get everything that needs to be accomplished done and over with." 

"All right," he said, almost a whisper, and he went to a desk to gather ink, quills, and paper along with a little dagger. 

"What's with you and these old methods? First the letter, and now this," her emotional state broke, and she tried to gain some semblance of dignity. "The deal will be scripted on paper? A little flimsy, don't you think? Someone could just destroy the original, and claim the alliance null and void." 

Vegeta just dipped in the quill into the pen, and started writing, "You'd think that, but I'm just writing out a little contract stating that you agree to the terms set." 

"Which are?" 

"As long as we are making an attempt to procure heirs for both our Houses, you and I are allies - as in, I will aid you in your times of need, and you will aid me in mine. Once our heirs have been born, this will remain in effect until both of our deaths, and the alliance may continue on if our heirs so desire it." He glanced over at her, "Well, those are the main points." 

"Then what's the fine print?" 

A soft chuckle went past his lips, "I thought you might ask me that ... in the event that either or both heir dies, we must ultimately make more attempts. Also, the strongest heir will be named as mine." 

Her stomach felt nauseous, so she took deep breaths to try to soothe herself, and Vegeta raised his left brow again. Kakarotto took a moment to wipe away her tears before she said after a swallow of bile, "That's fine. Is the paper ready to sign?" 

After opening a drawer, he pulled out two small vials, "Yes, and now so we can prepare the blood samples. We will sign in our own blood. Let any Nobleman take a look and whiff at this paper, and he should back down without a fight." 

Pricking the end of his finger, he pressed it into the vial to bleed himself into it calmly, watching it fill about halfway into the vial before dipping a clean quill into it, and signing at the bottom of the paper. Kakarotto slit across her palm to let out her red juices into the vial, and she heard Vegeta grunt in disapproval, but she didn't quite care - it felt a bit nice. 

She only regretted not cutting her wrist instead. Yet she was a machine, moving mechanically as she applied pressure in the form of a fist after she received enough blood from herself - truly it was more than enough because it had overflowed the vial - and Kakarotto dipped another clean quill into it. Her hand faltered above the paper. 

Kakarotto signed the paper beside Vegeta's signature. 

Tossing the quill away, she began to undo her skirt, and dropped it to the floor. Her nipples hardened after being uncovered with the stripping of her shirt, and she kicked off her shoes to stand bare in front of him, saying with obvious difficulty, "My Lord ..." 

His eyes regarded her bared flesh, and then suddenly shook his head, "Put your clothes back on." 

"I ..." her eyebrows slanted downward in confusion, and her arms half jerked up to cover her breasts - everything about herself feeling sorely inadequate as he ignored her body to walk to the door, "... What?" 

"You are plainly upset, Kakarotto," he elaborated, stopping, and turning to face her. "This will be our first effort at begetting children. Put your clothes on, go home, and sleep." She reached down, and briskly tugged them all back onto herself, flushing in embarrassment as he watched her. Hugging herself, Kakarotto began for the door, stopped, and turned only to have his finger pressed to her lips to hush her next words, "Yes, you _are_ desirable." Taken aback, she started to walk away again, but Vegeta took her arm, and her face blushed upon feeling him wrap his arms around her from behind. Her heart almost stopped when he revealed a certain piece of paper with their blood etched onto it, "You forgot this, Kakarotto." 

_And touched my hand_

She could not have called it a kiss because it had been too light, and she wasn't even aware of any pressure, but after his hushed, deep voice announced this, his lips grazed over the back of her neck just before releasing the woman to let her run free. 

(-)(-)(-)

She did not stay in one position while sleeping. He was half wishing that she would though, and she would appear peaceful and more beautiful because of it. Her cares and worries forgotten in sleep. This was not her lot however. 

Kakarotto did smile sometimes while she slept, and - he'd have to admit - she was radiant looking like that. As she sighed, and turned over, Vegeta considered telling her just that whenever she awoke. It was nearing dawn - through the window and past those inked-in skies laid the horizon where sharp red rays of the first of the two suns were slicing though hills. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned over her. Kakarotto stirred again, but then she mumbled, and continued to sleep. Vegeta turned his head up at the sound of the door opening. 

"So, you're him," he mumbled, and Brolli froze, the door having been shut behind him. 

His eyes narrowed in rage, and stalked forward to the Lord, "So, little Kakarotto hired some helping hand to beat me? How cute and foolish. I'm much stronger than whatever number she's told you. Get out of here." 

He moved as if to go toward the bed himself. 

"Shut the hell up," standing over the still slumbering woman, his arms crossed. "Now, fuck off." 

_I knew you loved me then_

Snarling, Brolli shot toward him, his fist flying out to catch his face in a punch. Vegeta grabbed said fist, and crushed it. 

His cry of pain awakened Kakarotto, and her eyes darted instantly to Brolli, but then her eyes relaxed, and her face disappeared beneath an expressionless mask as she rose out of her bed, going to her walk-in closet. 

_I believe in you_

After he had heard enough of Brolli's groaning - and Kakarotto was fully clothed within a regal gown - Vegeta clasped his long hair, dragging him out to the front door, and his new ally followed. There was already a small crowd gathered ready to propose to the eligible Noblewoman, and Brolli was thrown to their feet. 

Unlike Brolli, these Nobles recognized their leader by sight, he could smell their apprehension sweating off of them, and he bared fangs in a rictus grin. The assembly dropped to their knees, and only then did Brolli seem to realize that he might have done something wrong. 

"Do you see him?" Vegeta asked when a hush fell over then. "This is a man whom's life was spared only because he was ignorant of the fact that this woman's womb belongs only to me." He addressed Brolli indirectly, "Her womb is mine, the adjoining pieces are mine, and her breasts are reserved for the heirs I shall create. The rest of her ..." he glanced over at Kakarotto standing beside him, and she looked very detached from the proceedings. "The remainder of Kakarotto is her own to give." She blinked in shock, looking back at him, and Vegeta felt his lips bare his fangs, "As you can all see, there's no reason for any of you to be here." 

_Now, for the grand finale,_ he thought to himself as he took a step toward Kakarotto, and she replied in kind by taking a step _back_. When he raised an eyebrow, she stiffened so that upon advancing again she didn't back away. He watched her chest begin to rise and fall slowly, gaining speed as he kept coming, and she took a deep breath when he stopped before her, "You are your own to give," he leaned closer to whisper, "unless someone has the audacity to take the rest of you." 

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

As the color fled her face, Vegeta swept in, and - with a sickening crunch likened to that of biting into a particularly hard fruit - his fangs sank into her throat. She trembled and shook in his arms - hands latching onto him in an effort to steady herself, and the back of her throat made a light strangled sound. The elongating fangs locked into her lovely neck, and his tongue lapped up what little blood was collecting around where his teeth were still embedded - if he were to extract them, Vegeta knew that the blood would immediately gush from without the small wounds. 

Against his ear was the gasping breath he adored, and her nails dug into his armor - he shuddered when this created a high-pitched scraping noise. Then he heard her suck in a deep breath - he was confused by this momentarily, wondering whether she was in pain, but then, her mouth closed over his neck. 

_I have to be with you to live; to breathe_

Vegeta felt the stinging pain first before it registered that Kakarotto had bitten him. Hissing, Vegeta grabbed her head, and attempted twisting it to get her teeth out of his neck while still connected to her own neck. When she wouldn't yield to him, he snarled, and bit into her deeper, listening to her whimper from pain. His anger slowly rose though when she refused to let go, _How dare she try to up me here! And in front of these Nobles too ... Ah, what an engaging stage you've set up for me._

His energy burst forth, and Kakarotto finally released him to cry out as Vegeta sank his canines deeper still. At last, he let go of her own throat, noting with no small amount of satisfaction that where he had bitten her was turning into a dark violet. He snapped, "Get inside." 

_You're taking over me_

She straightened, staring at him for almost half a minute before doing as he had ordered her to do. Seething inside, Vegeta glanced at the men still there. After a second, he touched onto his bleeding neck, and was befuddled to find even more blood than the last time that she had made him bleed - it was covering over half of his shoulder. 

Smirking as it coated his hand upon touching it, he shouted, "These are going to be strong little monsters." 

A few of the men laughed as others just smiled grimly or nodded to themselves in agreement. 

With a grin, Vegeta stepped down to the courtyard, spotted that Brolli was getting up to his own feet, and he kicked his ass, sending the other male rolling across the courtyard. 

"You-!" Brolli seemed to bite his tongue though, and just glowered at their Lord. 

"No," he lifted a hand, and waved it, "go on, and continue. I want to know what's on your mind. I want to get some exercise in today." 

His black eyes didn't flinch, "Why did you kick me, Lord?" 

"Because it almost got you started up into a fighting mood. Though now, you're just like some submissive bitch." 

He could actually _feel_ as Brolli ground his teeth together in rage, "My Lord would break my body in half in a sparring match." 

"Whoever said that you were worthy enough for my illustrious self to do even a sporting battle with?" The eyes across from his narrowed in confusion, "I just want to beat you." 

Remaining knelt on the ground, he let his head press to the ground, "My mistake, my Lord." 

The Saiyajin Lord tilted his head to the side, let himself inspect the prostrated male, and then laughed shortly. He ripped a long strip of cloth from Brolli's clothes, and grabbed the other's tail to tie the end to his neck with the cloth. Then he yanked the taller man to his feet, "Now, you really are a submissive bitch." 

(-)(-)(-)

"Kakarotto?" Raditzu scowled at her form leaning back against the front door, "What the hell's going on out there?" He gestured to the door where laughter was streaming in from outside. 

"Vegeta-sama's humiliating Brolli." 

Eyes widening, he next smiled before it faultered, "'Vegeta-sama?' You mean the Lord? Our leader?" When she nodded, he asked, "What's he doing here for?" 

"We made an alliance last night," she said in a dead tone; "I'm the female that will carry his heir, and in return he'll grant one for myself." 

His jaw dropped, "Say - Say _what_?" 

Giving him a withering stare as she stood up straight, she hissed, "Vegeta-sama chose me to be the mother of his heir." 

"And ... you're really going to be the Lord's wife-?" 

"We're allies ... and he just claimed that no one may own me unless I say so. I own my body now, not Father." 

The soft grunt came from the left, and she looked at Bardock before nodding respectfully to him. "My daughter is going to mate our Lord, and bare him an heir ... good work." 

_Of course, I get a 'good work' when he hears I'm actually going to do something womanly. When I raised our family's social status to that of Nobles, he didn't ... he never said that then._ "Thank you, Father." _But then, I just might get some kind of satisfaction from all of this._ "Do you know where Turles is?" She smiled, reminiscent of those sweeter smiles before she had known just what it took to survive as a Noblewoman. "I wanted to tell him the good news." 

_I look in the mirror and see your face   
If I look deep enough_

The door swung open behind her, and a cold wind came swirling inside, bringing in Vegeta's scent and it made her still in alarm. He entered to stroke the back of her neck, and she could have sworn that it was the exact place where he had touched his lips down upon before. 

She paled as he bit into the other side of her neck, wincing, and he pressed her back against his chest before he released her neck, "Now, why'd you bite me?" 

"Why did you bite _me_?" She quipped. 

Laughing, he slammed the doors shut, her body still pressed to his, "I thought you'd appreciate that. Now the word will spread faster, and those Nobles won't bother you any longer. So, why did you bite me?" 

"... You bit me first," she pouted, and though it was also draining out of her neck, blood went to her cheeks as she blushed. 

"Hmmmm ..." Bardock and Raditzu shared a look, and left them, Raditzu snickering as he walked down the hallway. Vegeta kissed her ear, "That's adorable, Kakarotto ... Let's do it right here." 

"What? Are you serious?" 

"No," he mused, "your front door wouldn't be very comfortable, and I don't like servants watching." Spinning her around, he then laughed, "You really thought I would take you here?" His eyelids dropped down halfway, "Relax, Kakarotto. Virgins are no fun when they're unwilling. They bitch too much for my liking." He whispered, leaning forward, "Hurts my ears. And I bet that you're a screamer." 

(-)(-)(-)

She practically heard his mind snap. 

"... Oh, Kakarotto, that's wonderful ... but you've told me yourself," he set down his goblet, "you didn't want to be made up to be some whore." 

"You're calling an ally of our Lord a whore?" 

"No," Turles murmured, and his eyes twitched to narrow in just the slightest, "of course not. And not just because you're now his ally - you're also my favorite niece, Kakarotto, you know that better than anyone." 

Her sweet smile played on her lips, "But I'm your only niece." 

"Yes ..." he murmured, "you are at that ... Some wine?" He took a fresh bottle from the cooler filled with ice, offering to uncork it, but stopped when she shook her head. 

"I've been purifying my body of those poisons ... I wouldn't want the future heir of Planet Plant to have any complications." But she didn't reach for the water she had yet to touch either. Who knew what Turles might do now that she would not marry, and thus not give him the lead of her Noble Family ...? 

The male smirked, "So how is he anyway?" 

She raised an eyebrow - something, she realized, that she must have picked up from Vegeta, "What do you mean?" 

_So many things inside that are   
Just like you are taking over_

He lowered his head - a hand reaching up to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter, "Your innocence is always so refreshing. So I take it that he hasn't brought you to his bed yet." 

"Ah ... no, he has not." 

It was something for which she was almost grateful for - half of the time she felt that she should just try to get it over with, but she would either be too busy to visit Vegeta at his estate, or she would get upset over her situation all over again, and he would send her home before anything happened - however, Kakarotto wanted to never have to deal with that man trying to implant his seed into her. Yet - she would remind herself - she would need her own heir, and Vegeta was the one she had promised to let sire said heir. As much as she detested the thought, Kakarotto had to bed with the male. 

"There will never be an heir that way, Kakarotto," he downed the rest of his wine. "I suggest that you just find a night for the two of you to be alone, and without any pressing matters at hand - you know how much of a turn off interruptions are?" 

"I'll keep that in mind, Uncle ..." 

Nonetheless, what a startling idea! Kakarotto wouldn't know what they would do for an evening alone though. Usually, if two Saiyajin wanted each other, they would just get on with the whole business. Was that all she would be doing with him though? She was almost hoping for something ... a bit more. 

The peculiar thought brought a frown to her features, _More? More of what?_

(-)(-)(-)

**I would not expect to see the next part of this any time soon. If you liked it, set it as a favorite, or give me your email address if you don't have an account ... wherever you happen to be reading this. I have no idea when this'll be next updated since I'm going to be very busy soon, but rest assured that I _want_ to finish this. So I very likely will. **

Alastair 

(-)(-)(-)


End file.
